


Tinker Tailor Soldier Kingsman

by heroiccaptain



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Married Life, Merlin (Kingsman) Lives, Movie Night, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy References, discussing haydeaux, merlin feels sorry for prideaux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroiccaptain/pseuds/heroiccaptain
Summary: Weeks after a complicated but successful mission, Harry and Merlin finally got the chance to sit down at their comfortable sofa and enjoy a movie together. Rewatching Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy naturally led to a discussion about the complex relationship of Jim Prideaux and Bill Haydon, of course.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Tinker Tailor Soldier Kingsman

**Author's Note:**

> This is a concept I've been thinking for a while and spontaneously wrote it down this afternoon.  
> So...here it is

— Come, Harry! I’m not going to pause it, eh? 

— No one has even spoken yet, Hamish.

—That’s how Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy starts!

— Yes, I know — Harry sauntered through their living room, two glasses of red wine on his hands. 

  
  


In 20 years of marriage, Harry and Merlin had always enjoyed the coziness of watching movies in each other’s arms, occasionally sipping wine and devouring snacks.

Friday nights were the ideal option, of course. However, they didn’t have the luxury of affording a stable agenda, planning a week ahead on their line of duty. When the world needed to be saved, their movie nights had to be rescheduled. 

Weeks after a complex but successful mission on a Greek island, the two Kingsman agents finally got the chance to sit down at their comfortable sofa on a friday night and enjoy a movie they had watched and rewatched many times. 

Perhaps it was a cliché to enjoy the spy genre when you were a spy, but who cares? They surely didn’t. 

Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy was a comfortable drama masterpiece, perfect to be accompanied by a charcuterie and cheese board. 

A door was opened. John Hurt said the lines they both knew too well. 

  
  


— Do ye want more prosciutto, dear? 

Harry nodded and they both ate some, followed by brie and blue cheese. 

— He does remind me of ye — Merlin said when Bill Haydon appeared on the screen. 

— How so? 

— It’s his drama queen aspect.

—  _ Drama? _ — Harry said, in his mild dramatic tone. 

— Aye, there it is.

Harry sighted, pulling a blanket to cover their bodies. Resting his head on Hamish’s shoulder, he could his tension fading away and nothing but love for his husband.

— Oh the music is starting, Harry — Merlin stated excitedly. 

— Shall we sing along? 

— Aye — he raised his glass.

_ He’s not the first, he’s not the first… _

— He’s the best second secret agent in the whole wide world! — they sang in unison, smiling at the other and enjoying their aloofness over the song lyrics. 

The relaxation of being in each other’s company was removing all the stress of those last weeks. The wine had made them move closer to one another. By half of the movie, their hands were unconsciously running through their bodies, subtle touches became not so subtle. 

— These Ricki Tarr scenes get more monotonous each time we rewatch it, don’t you think? 

— Aye — Merlin sipped his wine. 

— Perhaps we could find another form of...entertainment during it. 

—Spectacular idea, Agent Galahad.

Merlin held him by the waist abruptly, making Harry excited with the move. 

Pulling the covers, they laid down. The wizard filled the knight with kisses all over his neck and cheeks and then he was pulled closer by his partner, their lips brushed lightly. Harry closed the gap between them, while discreetly grabbing Merlin’s bottom. It was much more entertaining than that part of the movie. 

Finally, the movie got back on its track and so they adjusted themselves on the sofa, smiling casually. As the story continued on the screen, Merlin occasionally placed gentle kisses on his partner’s neck, while Harry caressed his thigh, absentmindedly. 

  
  


_ What are you then, Bill? _

  
  


— A man who left his mark, hum — Merlin sneered. 

— In a way he did, my dear. 

— Aye, what a mark. 

— I don’t agree with what he did entirely, but there’s more to analyse than his personality.

—I understand his point of view, but it wasn’t a moral choice. It was all his bloody ego. 

— Perhaps — he stated reflectively.

— He was a traitor, Harry.

— Hamish, we were both there. In many senses we could have been traitors of England, for that matter. 

— England? Who cares about England? He betrayed Prideaux. In the worst way a spy could be betrayed. By the man he loved — Merlin maintained his calm tone, but there was a look of sorrow in his eyes. 

— Well, yes. That was...terrible — Harry agreed with his husband — It’s what makes the story so compelling, in the end. The well-known inseparables, separated by the iron curtain. But I like to think their relationship before the tragedy remains intact. It remains as love. It could have been a beautiful love story between two spies if only…

— Aye. If only… 

— You’ve always cared too deeply about Prideaux. Don’t try to deny it — he interrupted Merlin right when he was about to say something, holding his hand — It’s not about the morality of our work or principles in the middle of a war, we’ve discussed those many times. It’s personal, isn’t it? I can see it in your eyes, my love. 

— It just bothers me, Harry. The thought of being betrayed by someone ye know for years — Merlin glanced at him, then looked down — Being left alone in a job that’s already lonely, later getting hurt by the man you love and trust...Didn’t wanna be in his skin. 

— You’re not, Hamish — he ran down his hand through the man’s arm — You’ll never be. 

Merlin beamed when Harry kissed his wrist fondly. He was quite sympathetic to the Prideaux story, he understood a thing or two about loneliness and being an outcast. He could also understand what Haydon meant to Prideaux, why it was so heartbreaking. Harry was the love of his life, the one he trusted and admired. 

Gladly, he would never become a morose Prideaux, because Harry Hart wasn’t Bill Haydon. That was a comforting thought he had every time he watched the movie. 

— Ugh, my back is hurting — he stretched. 

— Self-projecting much? — Harry smiled, enjoying his own sassy remark. 

Merlin turned, a long hard stare on his face, but soon a smirk discreetly formed in the corner of his mouth. 

— Come, my dear — Harry got up and pulled his grumpy husband by the hand — I’ll give you a massage. 

— Aye, I’ll take that. 

Placing a gentle kiss on Harry’s cheek, Merlin let himself be pulled by the dazzling spy. As they walked to the bedroom, both still could listen to La Mer playing in their heads, although the tragic ending of Jim Prideaux and Bill Haydon was far from their reality. Very far, indeed. 

A polaroid in the living room hall showed two young spies on a rugby field, smiling at the camera. Harry and Hamish. The real inseparables. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I needed to write this concept down somehow and I felt that someone else would, perhaps, enjoy it too, so I had to share :) 
> 
> Hope you had a nice moment.


End file.
